the_new_domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Story Mode - The Prequel (Episode 1: Legends Of Jesse I)
Plot It had been a hundred years before The New Order Of The Stone, The Final Battle, Conquest Of Steve And Alex, and the Massacre Of Minecraftia, but Jesse's great-grandparents, eventually made history, and little did they know they have been also allies of the ancestors of legends... Enemies had attacked the same people through these generations. Long before Entity 303 was born, Entity 300 thought he could take over this world for good. Until Jesse I and Jessica I stepped forward... Characters Protagonists *Jesse I - Jesse's Great-Grandfather *Jessica I - Jesse's Great-Grandmother *Marcus Chevy - User-That-Is-Not-A-User's Great-Grandfather *Kenney Madeline - Jesse's Boyfriend (Not To Get Confused With Kenny Madison) Antagonists *Entity 300 - Grandfather Of Entity 303 *King David Homer *Entity 303 Others *Notch Story Chapter 1: Entity 300's Plan It would be a month, A MONTH, before Entity 300's successor was created. As Entity 300 walked to the balcony in a large fortress in The End, he knew that he would not live longer soon, but that didn't mean he would abort his new plans: Take over the world, kill Notch, and give all of the power to the new descendant. His son, Entity 302.5, has died in a battle many years ago. Luckily, Entity 301, and Entity 302 had survived in this new era. As Ender Skeletons and Endermen guarded the doors of the castle that Entity 300 had built and lived in, he watched The End's civilization grow. He knew this this plan was simple. Since The End and The Nether's population had grew, he knew he would be successful. But he would not... Chapter 2: The Beginning Of Jesse I A car crashes into a truck. Jesse I, is started in the morning by the sound, that he spills his coffee onto the floor in the morning while having breakfast with his wife Jessica, his son Jesse II, and their daughter Jessica II. Jessica I went out of the window and was open-mouthed. *Jessica I: Honey, some car crashed into a truck. *Jesse I: spits out come cereal Wait, WHAT? *Jessica II: What happened, mommy and daddy? *Jesse I: Sweetie, there has been a car crash outside. *Jesse II: Oh, really? *Jessica I: Yes, kids. Of course, no conflict has ever happened their own lives. Some police cars arrived at the scene to take the injured truck driver to the Hospital. Evidently, the car driver was accused to "vehicle abuse". Jesse II and Jessica II went to play some of their favorite video games from their Xblox One. Jesse I went to watch The Simpsons while Jessica I mowed the lawn. Chapter 3: That Evil Night Jesse I went to sleep with a few popcorn in the ground as the TV was left on with an episode of South Park. His kids weren't allowed to watch it, but since he was asleep, they went to sneak to watch the TV. Sometimes, they would film some funny scenes and then send it to their friends in Private Messages in Twitter and Facebook. It was late at night. Jessica I had not noticed Jesse I wasn't at bed, since she was fast asleep right after she landed on the bed in her master bedroom, without pulling the blanket covers up. Just right before the kids knew it, a hissing sound was heard outside. They took a look. There, was a creeper standing in their backyard. It didn't notice them. How could this be, they thought. You see, before this neighborhood was built, hostile mobs would spawn only on grass at night, when there is no light (rhymes, eh?). However, since then, the place has been inhabited and turned into a city with roads. With that, the mobs had no place to rest. Good job, humans. But this creeper, was in the backyard. Ready to explode anyone who dared pass by. Just then, it spotted them, and walked towards them. Both of them screamed and rushed into the house to warn their parents. *Jesse II and Jessica II: HELP! MOMMY! DADDY! THERE IS A MONSTER IN THE HOUSE! *Jesse I: There are no monsters, there are no monsters here- notices creeper WAIT, WHAT? *Jessica I: What happened, honey? *Jesse I: points at the creeper *Jessica I: Oh my goodness. Kids, go upstairs into the attic. It's not safe up here. Luckily, I have a secret with security cameras. All of them go upstairs inside the attic. Jessica I removed a wardrobe revealing a room with computer. All of them go inside and Jessica places the wardrobe back in its position. Chapter 4: Revealing The Truth Of Evil Entity 300 walked across the forests of Minecraftia Nation with the Endermen. He had snuck back into The Overworld in order to use his secret plan. Entity 302 walked along. *Entity 302: So how do you think this plan will work, sir? *Entity 300: I think it will be great! *Entity 302: Did you think Entity 302.5 should have done a great job? *Entity 300: Yes. He was the most powerful of the Entity Family. But death changed that. Little did they know Entity 303, will be the most powerful of the Evil Entity Family forever... Suddenly, a figure was walking through the trees. It was Marcus Chevy, grandfather of Mark Cheverton, who then had Tommy, who became the legends. *Marcus Chevy: Who goes there? *Entity 300: 302! Everybody! HIDE! All of the mobs, including the two entities, hide behind the rocks and trees. The figure Marcus, walked through the forest, as he noticed the shadows. He kept yelling, and yelling, but nothing came back at him. He was furious. He wanted to find out whatever is in the forest. Be he couldn't find it... Chapter 5: Notch Be Next A guy walked up to the tops of his castle. He looked up at the clouds, and almost all of the cities. He was glad he was still alive after all of these years. His rival, King David Homer, had stolen 50% of his fortune, causing him to be one of the most powerful kings of the universe, with Notch being the top of the leaderboard, of course, even after the theft. His name, is Notch. He had ruled Minecraftia and other lands. Many people wanted him to give them what they needed. So he created the world. Just like Entity 300, Notch hatched a plan to receive his fortune back from King David, who had been #2 in the leaderboard, but he used to be #10, though. If he could get his fortune back, King David would go back to #10. But now, both of them were fighting for the power they wanted for years. But now, Notch decided, it is time for payback. But King David, on the other hand, knew nothing about Notch's plan he had hatched, thinking he doesn't know where he lives. But after espionage, Notch had discovered David's castle. But, the only thing they didn't know? Entity 300. Entity 300 was going to take over everyone, and destroy Notch and David... Chapter 6: David Literally Steals The Show King David sat at his bed in the castle during the middle of the day, knowing someday, he and his armies would set out to Notch's castle, to take over him and his world. He started to train them a year ago. He had brought many books that features lots of tips and tricks into winning into battle. But the thing is, he didn't have the knowledge as Notch. Notch knew every single thing in the world. Even battle tactics. This was hard. David Homer's kingdom needed to know everything Notch knew, in order to stop him. Chapter 7: Kidnapped Chapter 8: Chevy To The Rescue Chapter 9: City Of Entities Chapter 10: Hell Successor Chapter 11: The Forgotten Belief Notes TBA Category:Stories Category:Charles12310